Capillary networks allow resource constrained client devices to communicate with application servers, using an intermediate gateway, e.g. connected via a mobile communication network. However, the application server may dictate the use of authentication credentials to allow access.
Conventionally, when a client device connects to the application server via a mobile communication network, credentials related to the mobile communication network, such as 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) credentials can be used for authentication with the help of an authentication server, which may e.g. implement a Bootstrapping Server Function (BSF) when GBA (Global Bootstrapping Architecture) is used.
However, in capillary networks, the client devices are often resource constrained devices that may not be able to handle or even store 3GPP credentials securely.
It would be of great benefit if there were to be some way in which client devices of a capillary network could securely connect to application servers.